The present invention relates to the field of rack mounts. Specifically, the present invention relates to a high load capacity, low profile, low friction slide assembly for use in a rack mount.
In modern computing, racks are often used for storing chassis for receiving computer components. A rack is a frame or cabinet into which the chassis are mounted. Many types of electronics and computing devices come in rack mounted chassis, including servers, test instruments, telecommunications components and tape drives. Rack cabinets typically have a standard panel width of 19xe2x80x3, restricting a chassis width to 19xe2x80x3. Likewise, the height of a rack-mounted device is specified in a unit (U) measure. 1-U is 1.75xe2x80x3 from top to bottom.
Chassis can be bolted into the rack or placed on shelves located within the rack. However, as it is often desirable to have easy access to all sides of each chassis, slide assemblies may be used to permit this access. Slide assemblies operate such that a chassis can be extended from an unextended position to a fully extended position while still being connected to the rack.
There is limited space between chassis equipment and the inner side of rack assembly. Typically, the width of this gap is 12 mm. However, for some rack assemblies, the width of this gap is 10 mm. Currently, in racks with a gap of 10 mm, commercially available slide assemblies designed for a gap of 12 mm cannot be utilized for mounting chassis.
Commercially available slide assemblies also are limited in their load capacity when extended. Typical slide assemblies are limited to 15 to 18 pounds before deformation occurs. Thus, when a chassis is heavier than 18 pounds, two or more pairs of slide assemblies are required, increasing the cost of the installation as well as increasing installation time.
Also, commercially available slides often have a relatively high friction caused by the surface to surface contact of the inner slide to the outer sleeve. Typically, a force equivalent to 75-80% of the chassis load is required to extend the slide assemblies.
Accordingly, a need exists for a low profile slide assembly that can be used irrespective of the gap between the chassis equipment and the inner side of rack assembly. Furthermore, a need exists for a slide assembly that accomplishes the above need and can carry a higher load when fully extended. A need also exists for a slide assembly that accomplishes the above needs and has a low friction component, requiring less force to extend the slide assembly.
The method and apparatus of the present invention provides a low profile slide assembly that can be used irrespective of the gap between the chassis equipment and the inner side of rack assembly. Moreover, the method and apparatus of the present invention also provides a slide assembly that can carry a higher load when fully extended. Furthermore, the method and apparatus of the present invention also provides a slide assembly that has a low friction component, requiring less force to extend the slide assembly.
A high load capacity, low profile, low friction slide assembly for use in a rack assembly is presented. In one embodiment, the present invention comprises a first longitudinal member and a second longitudinal member. The second longitudinal member is slidably engaged with the first longitudinal member such that the second longitudinal member can slide lengthwise with respect to the first longitudinal member.
In one embodiment, the first longitudinal member has a central portion, a first upwardly extending portion on one side and a second upwardly extending portion on the other side and the second longitudinal member has a central portion, a first downwardly extending portion on one side and a second downwardly extending portion on the other side.
In one embodiment, the first downwardly extending portion engages the first longitudinal member proximate the juncture between the first upwardly extending portion and the central portion of the first longitudinal member and the second downwardly extending portion engages the first longitudinal member proximate the juncture between the second upwardly extending portion and the central portion of the first longitudinal member.
In one embodiment, the present invention also comprises a third longitudinal member coupled to a rack, wherein the third longitudinal member is slidably engaged with the first longitudinal member such that the first longitudinal member can slide lengthwise with respect to the third longitudinal member.
In one embodiment, the present invention further comprises a chassis for receiving a computer-related component, wherein the chassis is coupled to the second longitudinal member such that the chassis can be extended from an unextended position to a fully extended position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.